


Painting the Dancer

by Raika00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken Bones, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Freckles, Head Injury, Heterochromia, Ladybug Nathanaël Kurtzberg, M/M, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Orphans, Piercings, Shy artist Nathanaël has a yellow eye, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raika00/pseuds/Raika00
Summary: Trying to hide his imperfections, hide his past, make sure people won't pity him, going work, school and taking care of 37 children at the orphanage Notre Dame with his two legal guardians, can be pretty exhausting.Add a mocha Gypsy dancer, who has taken an interest in him. Might take a toll on poor Nathanaël.





	1. Recovering from an injury

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try posting as much as I can, so bear with me

Nathaniel Kurtzberg. A boy with bright red hair, turquoise eyes, pale skin and a knack for drawing. One would think he's a normal shy kid, who attends his middle school in Paris, had a part time job at a cafe....just normal and boring old Nath, the way he likes it.  
He didn't care about the past, where he came from, he never told anyone about his childhood. Determine to forget it.  
It all changed when an Akuma attack left the young artist unconscious and injured after being knocked out of the building from the roof, he took a hit from a stoned gargoyle, hitting his head and fracturing his shoulder. Ladybug was able to save him from making contact with the floor, an ambulance came to take him to the hospital. They made a call to his legal guardian, Beatriz M. Principal of the orphanage Notre Dame, she came running in, concerned about the boy. She gave them the necessary information about him.  
Blood type: A+  
Allergies: none  
Current medications: antidepressants  
Height: 5.4  
Weight: 105  
Other: has central heterochromia

Many of Nathaniel's classmates who were there for him, are confused about this. What's central heterochromia? Marinette was the one who asked a nearby doctor. "Central Heterochromia, is when the eyes show various colors, meaning that the young boy was born with two different eye colors" with that she left the students, continuing her work.  
Alya and Marinette we're quick to talk about the subject, following by Nino, Kim and Alix.  
"Nath has two eye colors? So does that mean he's wearing contact lenses like Juleka?" Exclaimed Alix, Alya answered her question "well unless Teal really isn't his eye color, then who knows, what if he wears just one lense to cover the other color of his eye?"  
Nino opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Adrien coming inside the building and Nath's doctor coming outside of his room "well kids, I'm sorry to say that Nathaniel has yet to wake up, we'll continue to check his health for any signs of waking up, he has a concussion from the fall so it's hard to say if he'll recover. We already cast his shoulder to help the shoulder blade heal. For now you can all go home and rest". Everybody except Beatriz left the hospital, Nino explained the details to Adrien about Nathaniel's condition, many hoped he'll be alright and wake up soon.  
Next morning came, no news about Nath came, normal classes passed, Ms. Bustier breaking out the news about Nath's condition to rest who didn't know, surprisingly Chloe didn't say anything about it. Lunch came, kids were gossiping here and there, until a squeel was heard in one of the classrooms, Lila came out, ranting about how a super hot dancer was going to preform in their school, few girls has gotten curious as to who she was taking about, of course no one can out do Adrien, right?  
School ended, everyone went to their daily lives, some forgot about Nath in the hospital who had just woken up around 5 in the afternoon, his head hurt and he was so thirsty, the nurse quickly came up to him, giving him water to drink while he checked his pulse, and other important things. The Nurse held Nath's head to look at him, flashing a small flashlight to his eyes, "well you do have a concussion right now, so I suggest you don't go to sleep for the next 24 hrs, other then your broken shoulder, you're fine. Here I'll turn on the TV, meanwhile, I'll tell the doctor, you woken up, so he can call you parents" he left.  
His head was pounding so hard inside his skull, he didn't bothered to correct the nurse that he's parentless, knowing the consequences of a concussion, he obeyed the nurse, trying to stay awake. It was hard to do so, he looks around finding something to keep him awake. A rubber band! Just what he needed, it was a big so he wraps it a few times around his wrist, he stretched it enough to let go, "ow!" It worked, he's more alert then a few seconds ago, despite the migraine.  
The doctor cames and did a few check ups again, saying he can go home in a week, just in case the hit didn't overly damaged his head, he gave him some pain killers to numb the pain. "thank you Dr." The older man nodded as he left to check on other patients, feeling sleepy again he turned on the volume to the TV and snapped the band to his wrist again, "Ow!"  
The school released a poster about the cultural Gypsy dance, in seconds the girls went wild "OMG he's so sexy!" "He can come to this school anytime~" "who knew this guy existed! Suddenly I want to take dance classes soon too!" "Look at his smooth brown skin~ and his eyes! Wow~ I'm in love"  
It was a bit disturbing to see many middle school girls saying such things at the age of 14, the principal almost wanted to cancel this dance, he had another idea. "Come now students, for I have some news to tell you, we won't be having this dance" many girls were about 5 seconds away to throwing a tantrum, hell Chloe was close to calling her dad! "Because we'll be having a festival Gypsy themed to celebrate the day of the fools, where many gypsies and Romanians will come to celebrate here in Paris! And our dearest dancer will be our special guest!" Loud cheers from both genders were heard throughout the school, the principal went inside his office to make a few calls.  
The preparation took days to plan and will take a week to put together, meanwhile Nathaniel was released out of the hospital, Beatriz drove him to the orphanage, telling how much the kids miss their oldest orphan, he smiled, thinking about the kids and his home, he's the only oldest orphan there, the rest were about 8 and younger, he didn't mind though, he'll help them with homework, cleaning and play sometimes. He got a call from his job, stating he can work past tomorrow, to help him feel a bit better.  
Once he got inside the house, Beatriz and her partner Mari made sure that the kids won't touch his head injury or his left shoulder, other than that the kids hugged Nath, crying how much they missed him while he was gone, it made his heart swell up. After dinner he went to his room to get ready for bed, he has school tomorrow. Looking at his mirror, he was paralized, had he forgot to put on his lense or did they take it off him, thankfully the children didn't see his golden Irises on his left eye, it was covered by his hair, he checked the drawers to find any spares, he has two, guess a visit to the drugstore is on his to-do list. Being the oldest meant he needed more privacy, so Beatriz and Mari gave him the attic room that was remodeled years ago, it wasn't big but Spacey enough to store his drawings and paintings, he sometimes felt bad for having a room all to himself, while two or four kids share one, he repays his guardians by working and helping out with the bills. That way he felt more independent.  
Looking at the mirror again, he wished he wasn't ashamed of his unique eye, but years of bullying in a small town made him self conscious about it. Nath shook his head, getting rid of these thoughts, "it's in the past now, get over it" he told himself. A knock was heard, he opened it to see a small blond girl, holding a brightly pink book with a princess in the cover "Nath, can you read us this book in our rooms please?" She asked cutely, smiling showing her tooth-gap, the artist chuckled, "alright then, go get ready for bed, I'll be in your room in a minute" her smile grew wider, she ran down the hall yelling "He said yes! He said yes!" In one of the halls, Nath finds Mari holding six empty cups, tired. "Here let me help" he took the cups from her, "thank you Nathan, boys get so thirsty at night, be careful with your shoulder dear, the doctor said it will heal in three weeks if taken care properly" she yawned, eyes drooping, Nathaniel grinned "don't worry, I'll be fine, go to bed, I'm going to read the girls a story, then I'll go to my room" Mari, hugged him softly "I don't know what we'll do without you Nathan, you're such an angel, thank you" she let go and went to her room. After finishing washing the cups, he went to one of the girls room where they waited excitingly for their story, he took a seat, "Once upon a time..."

His alarm went off, jolting him awake, he didn't get much sleep, trying not to move much with his shoulder, he stood up, washed his face, changed his clothes, was about to take his backpack when he noticed it's gone, his heart was about to jump out of his throat, where is his backpack!? He went downstairs, grabbed the phone to dail Rose's number, she picked up "hey Rose it's Nath, ha-" he didn't get to finish, when he heard her shriek, asking him if he's alright? If anything's broken? Does he need a ride to school? What about homework? "I'm fine now, don't worry, my shoulder is broken and my head still hurts, but I'm ok, I wanted to ask you, if you seen my backpack?" Juleka has it, oh thank goodness! Rose offered him a ride to school, considering how he still has a minor headache, going to the bathroom real quick to apply his turquoise eye lense covering the yellow color, combing his hair, he ate a quick breakfast.  
Rose and Juleka came, making sure he's alright, they handed him his bag and got inside Rose's mom's car, after a quick thank you to the nice lady, he entered the school to see chaos....."how much did I miss?" He asked.  
"Right so apparently, there is gonna be a school festival for the day of the fools, there will be dancing music, gypsies and Romanians coming to celebrate and watch Esmeraldo dance!" Rose explained with a sigh, Nathaniel took a quick look at Juleka for a better explanation, "this Esmeraldo guy is a cultural dancer, he's a Gypsy" points at a poster near them "turns out Adrien isn't going to be the only good looking guy in the school, so majority of the girls are helping set this place up, while fighting who gets to meet the finest boy in France" giving a frustrating sigh, he admits, this guy is handsome, but these girls are crazy, the only reason Juleka isn't like them, is because she a lesbian and crushing on Rose, maybe Marinette is still the same considering her crush on Adrien, who knows?  
The class was empty when they got in, Juleka thought it was time to ask Nath about his condition "hey Nathan, while you were in the hospital, I heard you had something called Heterochromia, mind explaining me this" he tensed, he looks at Juleka with shameful eyes, "look, I know you want to know about this and you're curious, but it's something I don't like to talk about, it's hard for me dealing with it, and I'd appreciate it if Chloe doesn't know about this, I've been bullied enough for that" he took his seat, hiding his head in his arms, Rose patted his back soothing him, "it's okay Nath, we understand, the only people who know about this is, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Kim and Alix too" the red head jumped up horrified, "Alix, Kim and Alya!?" Both girls winced, those three can't keep their mouths shut about it, Alya has blog, so who knows what she'll say, Kim mainly because he's a jock and hard headed. Alix is a bit like Lila, she likes gossips, so it'll be hard for her to convince not to tell anyone. Rose and Juleka promised to talked to them, while Nath will talk to the others. Drying up his tears, he nodded, just then Marinette and Alya came rushing in to avoid more of those girls, both puffing and huffing from such an exercise, "hey guys, guess who's here?" Both girls turned to Nathan, he gave a shy "hi" hating being the center of attention.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about you" Alya was starting to get her phone out, "I have so many questions about you hetochrome thingy! Can I!?" Boy was she excited, thankfully Juleka took away her phone, "Hey!" But she was silenced by the goth with a finger to her lips, "um Nathan doesn't want to talk about that, he's very uncomfortable about it, and he would very much appreciate it if you won't tell the others, please?" The pixie blonde pleaded, the brunette slumped her shoulders in defeat, no one can say no to Cute lil' Rose. Marinette turned to Juleka "if I may? Why not?" Nathaniel responded "let's just say, I've been bullied about it for a long time, that I hate it". Marinette patted his crimson locks, "it's okay Nath, if you want, I can tell Kim and Alix for you" he smiled "thanks Marinette".  
The bell rang, everybody was in their class, Ms. Bustier welcomed Nath, hoping he's ok to be in school, while the teacher was giving her lecture, Nino, Kim, Adrien and Alix kept turning back and forth, between the teacher and Nathaniel, he was starting to get nervous. To distract himself, he pulled the rubber band, snapping his wrist not to hard, somehow the pain makes him focus more, maybe he'll buy more rubber bands. The class ended, four kids are already at the artist's desk, ready to question the hell out him "dear Lord Almighty, help me" Nathaniel prayed, Marinette and Rose saved him, they explained the whole situation in low voice, in case someone eavesdropped them (Chloe). "Wait, how does Juleka and Rose know about this? They weren't with us at the hospital" asked Kim, "I know because Adrien and Nino couldn't stopped taking about it in the library during lunch, luckily I was the only one there" the goth explained, both after mentioned boys, blushed in embarrassment "sorry" they said, shaking his head slowly to avoid getting a worse headache, he took out his water bottle to drink his pills, just then Marinette remembered, "I heard from your mom, that you take antidepressants, is it true? Sorry I'm just curious" Rose bit her lip, holding the red head's hand, Nath took a deep breath, calming himself, getting ready to answer Marinette's question, "I take antidepressants, obviously because I have depression, it's something that affects me long ago and still does, if I stop taking them, my mind will be fogged up with strong emotions, making me utterly depressed to the brink of suicide" the fashion designer gasped "it's something that happened long ago, I was always sad about my existence. I wasn't on those pills yet when I tried to take my life away, yet it took time to get use to then, I never really like taking about it. Besides Beatriz isn't my mom, she's my legal guardian and head of the orphanage Notre Dame, I'm orphan" Adrien looked ashamed, Nino and Alya gave him pitty looks, as for Marinette, she hugged him. Nathaniel hated this, he hates it when they feel sorry for him, it makes him feel useless, he stood up harshly from his seat, stomping out of the classroom, he was making his way towards the exit. He despises being pitted, he has enough people doing that. He has a job, he studies really hard, he helps out at the orphanage, he's proving himself that he's not useless!


	2. Sassy tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris has two special visitors, how will our tomato react, when he meets, one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Esmeraldo are introduced in this chapter.

He made it just in time to reach the trash bin that was in front of the school, damn him for getting angry. He felt someone putting a hand on his good shoulder, flinching, he saw it was Sabrina's father giving him a water bottle, taking a sip to rinse his mouth, he thanks officer Raincomprix. "Mind telling me why aren't you at home if you don't feel well? Surely after that hit, you should still be in bed recovering", Nathan finish chugging the whole bottle, throwing to the bin, he took out his other bottle "I've been told, I'm well enough to go to school, since it's been a week. I have a headache that's all, I got mad, ran out of my classroom and then I threw up here. Nothing serious, I was just upset I forgot about my injury" he took another sip of water, clearly thirsty, officer Roger nodded his head in understanding.  
"Very well then, it's best if you return to class, from what I heard from my daughter, a special event is coming in a few weeks, ain't that exciting?" The policeman, guided him back inside the school for good measure, he didn't want the kid to throw up again or faint on the spot, "thanks officer Raincomprix" the man smiled, "it's my duty, now off you go. Better keep up your grades". Nathaniel waved goodbye at him as he goes into Ms. Mendeleiev classroom, hoping she'll let him in, opening the door, peeking in, he noticed she fell asleep on her desk... Odd, but he'll take the opportunity!  
Making as little noise as possible, he snuck in passed Nino, Alya and Ivan, he whispered a small sorry to his friend Juleka and a great friend that she is, forgived him, she knew how much Nathaniel hated being the center of attention and being pitted, that's just how he was when they first met. Mendeleiev woke up with a jolt processing what just happened, she went back to reading the lecture of chemistry and their natural reactions, writing down important things on the board for her students to write down, she would sometimes ask questions for them to answer. They heard the ring for the end of school, many girls rushed out in a stampede to finish up the preparations, Few of his classmates already left, Marinette stayed behind to apologise to Nathan, he shrugged it off stating it was nothing, she left with a small smile. Rose and Juleka accompanied him to the library to finish his homework, he would often help his two friends with subjects they have trouble on, explaining a few things here and there, getting a book for extra help and they were done! No more homework to worry about. This almost seems like normal old day, no accidents, no villains and no danger...*CRASH! BOOM!* And he just had to think that. He wanted to cruse out loud, he wanted to oh! So badly shout each and every crude word he had in his own personal dictionary to the world, he had to restrain himself, can't get risked at getting expelled if a teacher just so happened to be near him.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, were busy fighting a girl who had the power to command people with a kiss. Really Hawkmoth? Really? You use to be more creative man, you're lacking your charm. They didn't noticed the red head escaping of the building, just in time for ladybug to use her lucky charm, by all means, he's thankfull not to witness the chaos and the the brightness it gives, it'll hurt his eyes badly and might make him throw up more.  
Damn his eye was starting to itch for the fifth time this month, he can only wear his contact lense for half a day, or they'll start to irritate his eye. heading home, he turned on the TV searching for the news while he expertly removing the lense from his eye, turns out Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the villain, hurrah~ he wasn't excited about it anymore, to much excitement makes him anxious, his heart will beat faster, he'll end up with a panic attack, causing him to deeply scratching his own skin making him bleed, he'll shout, cry and scream. Nathan doesn't want that to happen for awhile but he can't control it.  
The news reporter Nadja, got a last minute announcement. Felix Agreste is coming home, after a long time in Britain for visit with his family, the red head remembered when Adrien and Chloe told them about Felix, he's Adrien older brother, smart guy already attending college at 17, an actual heartbreaker and a cold calculating asshole (Chloe's words), the TV gave it's viewers Felix's profile.....honestly, he and Adrien could be mistaken for twins, he can't tell much the difference, except his blue eyes, neatly combed hair and something about his chin being more...pointy? Hard to tell. Maybe he should go for walk right now, today is so sunny, perfect for drawing something outside!

Ooh~ how much he missed Paris, so beautiful in it's own unique way, the cafés, their croissants, the music. It makes him feel at home~ Esmeraldo stared wistfully at the window, taking in the view. It has been so long when his tour began to take him to other places, keeping him away from home, his great ancestor Esmeralda made a legend of herself here, and now he has inherited everything from her the moment he was born. Dark mocha skin, raven curly hair, deep Emerald eyes and a passion for dancing, he was a Gypsy through and through!  
Covering his head with a navy blue hoodie, he got out of his hotel to explore, he doesn't want anyone to reconize him just yet. First stop was Ladybug and Chat Noir monumental, he has seen the news, he is forever grateful to them, they kept his city safe while he was gone, turning around he nearly bumped into a young man, said man sneered at him, glaring with cold blue eyes at the Gypsy, "careful where you're going!" With that he left, running a hand through his blond hair to keep it in place. Esmeraldo wasn't affected by this at all, he had his fair share with rude people, he brushes them off easily.

The museum, it never failed to amaze him, he would stare endlessly at the romantic portraits they have on display, his personal favorite 'the kiss', Esmeraldo's friends would often tease him for being such a hopless romantic, he couldn't help it. Now these days, girls and boys would chase after him for his good looks or fame (gold diggers, pride, more fame. You name it), he had to build walls to keep them out and avoid heartbreak. His beautiful mother would somedays tell him. "One day, your perfect someone will find you and they will destroy those walls down to be with you and protect you". Esmeraldo wanted to find his soul mate so desperately, he doesn't care if it was a girl or a boy, a transgender or a non-binary, he just wants love. The perks of being a pansexual....he doesn't care how his soulmate is or looks, as long as that person loves him as much as he will love them. He has hope.  
After getting a call from his uncle, Esmeraldo had to return back to the hotel, he needed to practice on his choreography for the upcoming festival at the school, there would be so many people there to watch him, he has unintentionally seduced many women and girls with his dance in different places, not that he mind. It makes him feel confident. Plus they would send him lots of gifts, like flowers and chocolates, he isn't fond of sweet things yet he still appreciate them. Once at the hotel, he washes up a bit, careful not to tug on his piercings, he had one on his right eyebrow and two on his lower lip, resembling a snake bite, he also had a golden hoop earring on his right as well, it makes him look even more charming. Changing into yoga pants and a loose violet shirt, his instructor (also his uncle) would tell him where to step, flip, twist, turn, jump and pose! Honestly it's very exhausting, Esmeraldo loves it. "Hehe, you always surprise me Aldo, you are just like your grandmother, your great great grandaunt and don't forget about our Esmeralda, never thought, that one day, a boy in our clan will follow the steps of a his Gypsies dancing heritage" he laughed with his uncle, "what can I say, when I saw my mom, cousins and aunts dance like that, I was so captivated. Nothing was gonna stop my from dancing like that, even if it was meant for women only" Ignacio ruffles his nephew's hair, "and I'm proud of you for that" both smiled, content with their bonding moment. A knock was heard, a middle aged woman came inside, holding a try full of snacks, "hope you're hungry boys, it's close to lunch now, and I want you two to be well fed" Ignacio smile brighten up even more "Roxanne, you're an angel! How did I ever deserve a loving sister like you!" Esmeraldo laughed at his uncle's antics, always so funny, he is after all the entertainer of the festival, "Thanks mom, I'm starving". He's very thankful for his extended family, their love and support, got him to where he was today, The Finest boy in France.

Adrien was not happy, not happy at all. As much as he loves his brother, they will never get along, not in a million years. Chloe once jokenly said, they were like oil and water. For once she was right, Adrien was always full of emotions and enthusiasm, wanting to enjoy his youth for as long as time allows. Felix on the other hand, was a combination of sarcasm, cold hearted demon from the depths of hell, brainiac, total emo minus the look and the looks of an angel that can kill you (again, Chloe's words). Both boys sat in the dining room with their father in an uncomfortable silancd....... really uncomfortable......"so~ Felix.... how's England?" Adrien needed to set the ball rolling, he wants to get out of here fast, "pleasant.... how is your public school?" Felix apparently thought the same thing, "good, good." .......*Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok*...... somebody shoot the clock! Gabriel cleared his throat, getting both their attention, "Adrien, I heard from Natalie, that your injured friend is back to school, how is he?" Half suspicious at his dad, due to him asking about a classmate he doesn't know about, he hesitantly answers "yeah, he um has a minor headache, and his shoulder is still healing. But he's doing alright" Gabriel nodded, he turned to Felix, "how is you social life? I already know how well you do in you academics, so tell me about your friends or a certain girlfriend perhaps?" The older brother narrowed his eyes, this is very unusual, "I do have a few friends" (gasp!) "As for a romantic interest, non that I can tell you" (doesn't surprise me at all) "Although I do so happen to have a rather annoying stalker down my tracks" he shudders "won't leave me alone until I court her, in which I have no intention of doing" he's pinching his the bridge of his nose, attempting to forget about Bridgette at this moment. Now Adrien was stuck between holding his laughter at his poor brother's misfortune or be genuinely worried about said stalker, she might've followed him all the way here...... It was his turn to shudder.

Natalie came to inform Gabriel about a meeting, dismissing his sons, he left, Adrien was quick to head outside and meet up with Nino and Alya, Felix took his time to head out to a nearby Café he missed over the years. Finding himself a nice seat with a pleasant shade was a nice change for him, a waiter came by to take his order: black tea with cream and classicFrench toast, taking in the view, his attention was captured by someone with ridiculously bright red hair, "must be dyed, the only explanation for something so absurd" he tells himself.

The next, day, Nath was feeling better to walk to school, he help the girls and boys with their backpacks, each one giving him a kiss goodbye to their older 'brother'. He came to class early as always, killing time he took out his sketchbook and his textbook to study and draw at the same time, it helps exercise his mind more, he heard a commotion outside, "must be the girls getting everything ready" he sighs to himself. The door opened, letting in Chloe, Adrien and Felix first, the rest of the students from the class came in, all excited to meet the big brother, Chloe huffed as she continued to file her nails, she already knew him when they were younger, this guy is a robot. "And this is Ivan, did I forget anyone?" Adrien asked looking around as he introduced his brother to his classmates, "you forgot Nathan" exclaimed Rose, as the petite girl, with an unknown strength, pulled Nathaniel towards Felix, both stared eye to eye....well as much as Nath could, considering he short for his age (not as short as Max, but still), "oh yeah! And this is Nathaniel, he's the one my dad mentioned earlier" said boy rose an eyebrow at the younger blond, who shrugged, Felix took a closer look at the boy silently, bright Obnoxious red hair. "Didn't your parents tell you how damaging it to dye you hair?" Adrien was about to scold him, when Juleka covered his mouth, smiling and giddy, "what's wrong Juleka?" Asked Max, "wait for it" she replied, smile threatening to split her face.  
Eyes wide in offence, he glared at Felix "Didn't your parents ever tell you what a pain you were to make?" The whole classroom minus Juleka and Rose Gasped, "of course they did it for obligations to make the next bloodline of the Agrest, but looking at you, they didn't put much effort to it" Juleka was half crying, half shaking in laughter, man did she love sassy snarky Nath, when they first met, Juleka was almost like Felix, cold to everyone exception to Rose, when she met the Artist, he roasted her so bad, she ended up cracking, Juleka will forever respect Nathaniel for that. By the looks of Felix he was taken back by such attitude, Rose shook her head smiling, remembering when she first met Nathan, the poor girl was being so bullied so badly, the red head came to her rescue, back talking the bullies, coming up with sarcastic comments and a sassy attitude, he ended up getting beaten for it, she loves Nathaniel like a big brother for it, forever her hero, "It's rude to talk back to your elders, brat" Felix was irritated at this kid's response, "what are you forty? If that's the case, please take a seat while I take your pressure, can't have you dying of heart attack, right grandpa?" He may take Chloe's abuse, mainly because she never learns and end up crying, but someone else. Hell no~  
Juleka ended up leaning against Rose for support, heaving for air. She. Loves. Sassy. Nath.  
It was just hilarious to see a small innocent looking tomato, roasting the crap out of someone, it always makes her laugh so hard. Most of the kids got out of their shock, giggling at the sight, Felix was about to respond, when Ms. Bustier came into the classroom, it was Felix's cue to leave.


End file.
